Diabolus
by FranHyuuga
Summary: "Você é melhor que o inferno." – Ele beijou-a com tamanho ardor que a jovem considerou ser um importante elogio. / Presente para minha flor: Aglaubia.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Se fosse meu, o Neji teria agarrado a prima e o Sasuke teria morrido. U.Ú Obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Sinopse: **_"Você é melhor que o inferno." – _Ele beijou-a com tamanho ardor que a jovem considerou ser um importante elogio.

.

"Ele é cruel, Hinata!"

"Não concorda com seu primo?"

"Você nunca foi cruel comigo, Sasuke."

Às suas costas o Uchiha sorriu, _diabólico_.

.

**Categoria: **Romance, Drama, Ecchi, Universo Alternativo (U.A.).

**Avisos: **

**[1] **Aos que acompanham minhas histórias, por favor, leiam as notas finais. =)

**[2] **A ideia para o enredo surgiu depois de reler o título da Fanfiction da **Aglaubia**-flor: "Um Anjo em Minha Vida"... Logo pensei sobre o que poderia escrever! (rs) Por este motivo, quero presentar a **Aglaubia** com essa One. É incrível como essa menina me anima! Obrigada, minha flor! *-*

**[3] **Era para ser uma Oneshot para o Desafio de Setembro do Fórum SasuHina, mas não concluí em tempo. De qualquer forma, a capa foi minha inspiração! =)

~Aproveito para **RECOMENDAR** a leitura de duas histórias **MARAVILHOSAS**! Vencedoras do 1º lugar no Desafio GaaHina! - **O Quinto Inverno **- De Dark Sonne & **Pedra Granada **- De Hisui Ai.

* * *

><p><strong>.Diabolus.<strong>

{Por FranHyuuga}

- Para Aglaubia -

.

.

Desde que o conhecera, Sasuke sempre esteve ao seu lado.

Os olhos negros pareciam lê-la sem máscaras e mesmo que dentro de si a jovem Hyuuga Hinata soubesse que não havia nada além de uma garotinha amedrontada, a maneira como Sasuke a encarava fazia-a crer ser especialmente única.

.

Nunca recebera elogios.

Nunca fora admirada.

Nunca a quiseram.

.

O pai a humilhava constantemente pela sua estúpida timidez. A irmã mirava-a com dissabor e piedade. O primo, sempre protetor, não permitia que conhecesse pessoas ou experiências novas.

Todos a limitavam e subestimavam.

E ela se via impotente e fraca.

Então, _ele_ apareceu. Um aluno transferido da capital, solitário e emancipado. A beleza dele era inigualável, não havendo padrões para compará-la. E Hinata, com sua comum observação silenciosa, soube imediatamente que pertenciam a universos diferentes.

_Uchiha Sasuke_, diziam ser seu nome, era bonito e popular demais. Seguro e altivo demais. Eficiente e promissor demais.

_Tudo nele era demais para ela._

E mesmo assim, com sua insignificância e seu odioso anonimato, os orbes negros daquele rapaz pousaram sobre ela. A lembrança daquele momento fazia-a estremecer pela maneira como Sasuke a encarou, com um brilho faminto e mortalmente sensual, totalmente concentrado nela.

As esferas negras, quentes e brilhantes, pareciam dançar sobre a jovem como uma carícia ousada. Ele não hesitou em analisá-la inteiramente, como se cobiçasse cada pedaço de pele exposta.

Não havia pudores em Sasuke.

E mesmo que seus lábios não desenhassem um sorriso, Hinata soube de uma forma loucamente constrangida que o deixara satisfeito. Ela só não entendia _por quê_.

_- Posso me sentar aqui? _– A voz dele era profunda e grave, levemente autoritária, e a jovem considerou que combinava com sua expressão austera.

Ela assentiu suavemente, mantendo o silêncio como sempre. As carteiras duplas eram comuns no Colégio Saika, mas para Hinata pouco importava porque ninguém sentava ao seu lado. Quando o corpo masculino acomodou-se tão próximo, a jovem precisou prender o fôlego para evitar que o atraente perfume invadisse suas narinas.

Evitou encará-lo. Evitou observá-lo. Evitou senti-lo.

Era incômodo e estranho demais alguém interessar-se em sentar ali.

As fofocas dos colegas de turma eram altas e depreciativas, revelando o asco que as garotas sentiam ao saber que o bonito rapaz decidira aproximar-se dela.

"Tão sem graça!", "Patética!", "Ele sairá dali em breve."

A jovem suspirou em derrota, extremamente acostumada com aqueles comentários. No fundo era triste, mas certamente aquelas pessoas tinham razão. Não demoraria para que Uchiha Sasuke encontrasse uma maneira de livrar-se de sua companhia e mudar de carteira.

Silenciosa, apanhou um livro e abriu-o na página marcada, concentrando esforços em adentrar na fantasia daquelas letras. Não esperava, no entanto, que o moreno ao seu lado se interessasse em conhecê-la.

_- Você não parece o que dizem. _– Pronunciou em falso descaso, atraindo as esferas prateadas que revelavam confusão.

Qual a razão para confortá-la? Sorriu melancólica com sua potencial capacidade de despertar piedade em desconhecidos. Não apreciava pessoas que a tratavam como se fossem íntimas, subestimando-a e julgando-a.

_- S-Sei exatamente c-como sou. _– A timidez impressa nas palavras reduzia um pouco o tom rude.

_- Sabe realmente? _– A voz grave parecia rouca e sensual, soando em um timbre baixo quando o rapaz se inclinou sobre o corpo pequeno. As esferas negras estavam a poucos centímetros de distância, permitindo à Hyuuga observar a íris levemente avermelhada e os cílios perfeitamente alinhados que terminavam por torná-las deliciosamente hipnotizantes.

Ela não reagiu àquela proximidade, tampouco conseguiu conter a maneira desesperada como seu coração parecia bater no peito. Resfolegou ao vê-lo sorrir maliciosamente, deixando que o hálito quente se chocasse contra seus lábios. Lentamente, Sasuke afastou-se dela, encarando-a com diversão e _fome_.

Hinata mantinha os perolados arregalados com incredulidade e surpresa, ciente de que naquele momento o moreno à sua frente parecia disposto a _devorá-la_. Os dedos masculinos acariciaram a face corada e a expressão voraz foi suavemente substituída por uma seriedade intimidante quando Sasuke ajeitou-se na cadeira no exato instante em que o professor adentrou a sala.

.

Aquela primeira impressão havia sido realmente intrigante.

E os dias que se seguiram apenas complicaram a estranha relação.

_._

_- Já d-disse q-que não, Uchiha-san. _– A jovem exclamou em tom advertido.

A face quente pelo constrangimento divertia o moreno, que se aproximava predador apenas para vê-la encolhida contra a parede. Era tão docemente assustada, tão vulnerável, que Sasuke quase não conseguia controlar o impulso de envolvê-la em seus braços e apertá-la até se sentir satisfeito.

.

_Até vê-la debater-se em sofrimento_.

.

Ele estava determinado a tê-la, mas sua paciência já se esgotava com aqueles jogos de sedução. Era notável o desconforto da morena em sua presença, mas o Uchiha ignorava. Em parte porque era irritante a rejeição naquelas esferas prateadas; em parte porque _não se importava_.

A mão masculina envolveu o queixo delicado, obrigando a jovem a elevar o rosto e encará-lo. Aquelas esferas límpidas e claras eram tão vivazes, guardando tamanha mágoa que o moreno sentia o interior revolver em uma excitação fervente! Ela mantinha segredos ocultos ao mundo; sentimentos intensos e obscuros demais sob sua expressão melancólica.

_- Aceite essa verdade. _– Ele expressou, rouco pelo desejo. _– Você já me pertence._

E com um gesto rude, o rapaz afastou-se altivamente sem sequer olhar para trás. A morena franziu o cenho e pousou a mão sobre o peito como se pudesse conter o ritmo cardíaco loucamente acelerado.

Desde o primeiro dia de Sasuke no Colégio Saika, libertar-se de sua presença provara-se uma tarefa infrutífera. Não importava o quanto rejeitasse suas investidas ousadas ou convites, no dia seguinte o moreno estava novamente ao seu lado.

Acompanhava-a nos trajetos entre sua casa e o Colégio com a expressão enganosamente desinteressada, mantendo o silêncio que a jovem procurava estabelecer. Era uma sombra insistente, que cativava e a tornava prisioneira de sua presença opressora, como se desejasse impor uma condição inevitável.

Seu primo, Neji, manifestara-se completamente contrário às atitudes suspeitas do aluno transferido. E diversas vezes a jovem Hyuuga flagrava-se em meio às discussões agressivas e hostis entre os dois rapazes, sentindo-se profundamente irritada.

Sasuke era-lhe uma incógnita.

Um perseguidor que todos os dias parecia disposto a conquistá-la.

E mesmo que a ideia soasse tentadora, seu coração estava machucado demais para permitir-se crer que aquele rapaz realmente se interessasse por ela.

_- É melhor afastar-se dele, mosca morta. _– Uma das várias garotas frustradas com a falta de atenção do Uchiha ameaçou depois das aulas, deixando-a ainda mais irritada com os problemas que ele lhe causava.

Incontáveis vezes recebera ameaças explícitas ou veladas, respondendo-as apenas com um tenso silêncio. Não explicaria nada para aquelas pessoas que viam somente a si mesmas.

_- Não me ignore, Hyuuga. _– A garota desta vez puxou os fios azulados, arrancando um gemido doloroso.

Hinata cerrou as pálpebras como sempre fazia quando continha uma onda violenta de impaciência. Além dos problemas que Sasuke lhe causava, não poderia causar outros voluntariamente. Suspirou, concentrando-se em evitar a sensação latente de dor, imaginando possíveis retaliações que envolviam tortura e morte.

Aquelas cenas bizarras que sua mente criava algumas vezes serviam de calmantes para a raiva.

_- Acertamos as contas depois. _– A garota rosnou ao seu ouvido antes de soltá-la, fazendo-a franzir o cenho incomodada.

Somente quando os passos tornaram-se longínquos, Hinata permitiu-se abrir as pálpebras. Ela quase gritou quando encontrou à sua frente, estoico e inexpressivo, a figura imperiosa de Sasuke. As mãos masculinas estavam escondidas nos bolsos da calça preta do uniforme e as esferas negras pareciam brilhar intensas e perigosas contra os perolados.

A morena conteve a respiração ao observar o maxilar rígido em um exercício de autocontrole. Ele se manteve em silêncio, causando um calafrio com sua expressão sombria, mirando-a como se uma tempestade interna estivesse sendo contida.

Hinata quase deixou que as pernas trêmulas a levassem ao chão em alívio quando, de modo repentino, o rapaz voltou-lhe as costas e saiu com passos pesados. Suspirou achando-se tola. Por um mísero momento pensou que Sasuke parecera cruel.

.

_Ele continuava sendo uma incógnita._

.

De uma forma estranha, nos dias que se seguiram as coisas voltaram ao normal. Hinata não recebia ameaças. As garotas que lhe agrediram com palavras ou gestos evitavam olhá-la. Era como se não existisse, como se voltasse à sua insignificância anterior.

Se não fosse pela companhia insistente de Sasuke, poderia dizer que tudo não passara de um sonho ridículo.

_- O que está havendo? _– Flagrou-se murmurando enquanto atravessava um longo corredor.

Não que estivesse insatisfeita. Na verdade, era reconfortante manter-se sob o anonimato. Só não entendia o que acontecera para que as pessoas incomodadas com sua suposta amizade com o Uchiha simplesmente a superassem e aceitassem.

_- Você parece incomodada. _– A conhecida voz rouca respondeu às suas costas, quase fazendo-a sobressaltar com surpresa.

- _E v-você parece i-inconveniente! – _Rebateu com uma expressão de desagrado, continuando a caminhar com passos largos.

O Uchiha sorriu com desdém e sem segui-la apenas pronunciou com certo descaso:

_- Está surpresa pela falta de ameaças, Hinata? _– Alargou o sorriso ao vê-la cessar os passos e encará-lo atônita.

_- V-Você fez alguma coisa? _– A pergunta soou incrédula, com um tênue tom assustado.

O rapaz deixou que o sorriso morresse em seus lábios; os olhos fixos contra os prateados. Lentamente moveu-se em direção à morena, divertido em vê-la parada, provavelmente com os músculos congelados pelo medo. Os lábios dela estavam levemente trêmulos, entreabertos e convidativos. Sasuke mirou-a predatoriamente antes de responder impetuoso:

_- O que alguém como eu poderia fazer? _– A jovem resfolegou, banhando a face masculina com o hálito quente. _– Acha que ameacei a todos neste Colégio? _– A mão masculina envolveu a cintura fina, atraindo o corpo pequeno contra o seu. _– Acha que sou capaz de... _– Outra mão subiu sedutora pelo braço delicado, passeando pelos ombros magros e pousando contra a nuca da garota. _– Fazer mal a alguém? _– Em um gesto malicioso, Sasuke lambeu os lábios femininos, demorada e deleitosamente, afastando-se para admirar os prateados assustados.

.

Ela era tão deliciosamente inocente.

_._

Hinata sentia-se tonta. Incapaz de organizar os pensamentos ou mover-se para impedir aquela iniciativa pervertida. Era uma completa idiota por se deixar envolver daquela maneira! Justamente com alguém que parecia interessado apenas em brincar com seus sentimentos. Em fazê-la crer ser especial.

_- Responda-me. _– O timbre masculino exigiu e a jovem sentiu o hálito quente sobre os lábios molhados. Ele era mesmo abusado!

Pensou por alguns segundos no que dizer. Apesar das irritantes investidas, Sasuke nunca fizera nada que lhe parecesse cruel. Algumas vezes encontrava um brilho sombrio em seus olhos, mas sua expressão mantinha-se tão neutra que era impossível concluir qualquer coisa. Talvez ele fosse apenas reservado demais.

_- Não. _– Concluiu de forma gentil.

O Uchiha fitou-a longamente, um suave brilho surpreso nas esferas negras. A jovem corou quando a mão sobre sua nuca forçou-a ao encontro dos lábios à sua frente. O beijo foi invasivo e intenso, sem permitir quaisquer fugas, mesmo que àquela altura não houvesse o mínimo desejo de fazê-lo. As línguas se encontravam vigorosas, exigindo que Hinata se dedicasse a acompanhar o ritmo luxurioso que ignorava sua inexperiência.

Logo a jovem sentiu as mãos grandes pressionarem seu corpo, fixando-se abaixo da cintura e apertando a carne. Aqueles gestos pareceram despertar um conflito interno na morena, que sentia o coração descompassado levar uma onda de excitação por todo o corpo, somado ao medo daquele contato.

_- P-Pare! _– Ela conseguiu dizer, sentindo-se fraca e com as pernas dormentes.

O rapaz afundou o rosto entre os fios sedosos e distribuiu beijos lascivos no pescoço fino. A respiração ofegante causou calafrios sobre a pele alva, especialmente ao sussurrar:

_- A partir de agora você é minha. _

A morena afastou-o levemente, as mãos repousando sobre os ombros largos para sustentar seu próprio peso.

_- V-Você quer dizer... _– Ela começou, timidamente. _– Que e-estamos namo-namorando?_

Um sorriso malicioso moldou-se nos lábios finos. Ela era tão ingênua, tão melancolicamente delicada. E _sua_.

_- Como quiser. _– E antes que a Hyuuga pudesse responder, seus lábios envolveram os dela novamente.

.

Uchiha Sasuke sentia-se vivo.

E aquilo estava ficando tão divertido.

.

A maneira como se relacionavam era estranha e constrangedora para Hinata. Se antes evitar Sasuke era uma tarefa difícil, agora tornara-se completamente inútil. Ele a acompanhava constantemente, silencioso e atento aos seus mínimos movimentos, alheio ao aparente desconforto que a face nívea da jovem demonstrava.

Durante os intervalos roubava-lhe beijos lascivos e ousados, deslizando as mãos predatoriamente sobre o corpo pequeno, sem o pudor de esconder sua excitação crescente. Os alunos presentes saíam apressados quando os encontravam, tipicamente chocados ou divertidos. O Uchiha, no entanto, parecia ignorar quaisquer ruídos e obstáculos quando estava com ela, concentrado em sentir a pele sedosa sob os dedos e o cheiro pungente de lavanda.

E achando-se tola a Hyuuga só conseguia corresponder timidamente às investidas, gemendo e entregando-se sem pensar nas consequências, como se a cada toque do namorado perdesse o controle de si mesma. Ela era sempre tão tediosamente sensata, sempre tão idiotamente previsível, que estar com Sasuke daquela maneira, sentindo o poder que exercia sobre o corpo masculino, era sedutoramente irresistível.

.

Enaltecia seu ego ferido.

E curava sua quebrantada vaidade.

.

Então, depois de deixar-se conduzir por aquelas mãos possessivas e permitir que seus lábios fossem sugados e beijados com tamanha volúpia, Hinata desabava sobre sua cama e chorava.

Sozinha em seu quarto, sentia-se usada e impura. Sasuke não parecia demonstrar realmente gostar dela. Talvez estivesse apenas se divertindo com sua ingenuidade, com seu jeito simples e sem graça.

Suspirou levando as mãos pequenas sobre os olhos, secando inutilmente as novas lágrimas. O que queria? Que o namorado declarasse amá-la quando sempre deixou claro apenas desejá-la? Não. Sasuke era orgulhoso e prepotente demais para expressar verbalmente seus sentimentos. Ele o fazia com gestos, agarrando-a de maneira quase rude e dizendo-lhe frases sem sentido.

"_Você me pertence." – _A maneira como as palavras soaram ao seu ouvido em uma tarde de inverno parecera assustadoramente sincera.

"_Nunca será capaz de fugir de mim." – _Alguns dias depois, Sasuke dissera ao se despedir, como se estivesse antecipando as intenções da namorada.

O moreno era tão atento que algumas vezes parecia adentrar em seus pensamentos! Era difícil controlar-se quando estava ao seu lado para não transparecer seus questionamentos pessoais e irritá-lo.

Além disso, o problema certamente era dela. Antes, quando era totalmente solitária, ressentia-se por não haver uma viva alma que notasse sua existência. E agora, quando havia alguém totalmente disposto a acompanhá-la, não se sentia satisfeita? Sasuke poderia não ter sentimentos românticos, mas alguns de seus gestos eram obviamente muito além de mero desejo.

.

Os olhos negros conheciam-na.

Eram invasivos o suficiente para transpassarem seus limites.

.

Desde a primeira vez que o vira, Sasuke sempre esteve transgredindo as regras de distância e boa convivência que ela tentava impor. Ele estava disposto a tê-la, a envolvê-la e comprometê-la. Com sua beleza enigmática, era impossível que outra garota não cedesse. Então, se a escolhera, devia ser prova suficiente de que se importava, não é?

Virou-se sobre a cama. Algo em seu interior alertava estar errada, mas o desespero era grande o suficiente para ignorar o coração apertado e seguir em frente naquele louco relacionamento. Quase riu em ironia ao lembrar-se das palavras de Sasuke após seu primeiro dia de namoro:

"_Você é melhor que o inferno." – _Ele beijou-a com tamanho ardor que a jovem considerou ser um importante elogio.

.

Ignorando a ausência de palavras amorosas, Hyuuga Hinata acreditava em seu namorado.

.

Os olhos encontraram-se flamejantes e a jovem temeu pelo pior. Após dois meses tempestuosos de namoro, o primo super-protetor finalmente flagrava-os em uma das investidas ousadas de Sasuke no ginásio vazio do Colégio Saika. Os rumores já haviam causado conflitos desnecessários, mas o flagrante certamente não sairia impune.

As mãos trêmulas da adolescente tentaram fechar os botões da camisa do uniforme enquanto fixava a atenção sobre o primo, que parecia selvagem com a mandíbula cerrada e expressão voraz. As esferas albinas eram frias, brilhando em uma silenciosa repulsa contra o Uchiha.

_- Afaste suas mãos imundas da minha prima. _– Havia uma tensão palpável nas palavras sibiladas.

A Hyuuga aproximou-se do rapaz de longas madeixas castanhas, visivelmente consternada pela ordem.

_- N-Nii-san, o Sasuke é m-meu namorado! _– Odiou-se pela costumeira gagueira quando nervosa, mas manteve a compostura sob a mira daqueles olhos tão semelhantes aos seus.

_- Você não sabe nada da vida! _– Respondeu impaciente. _– Devia se afastar das pessoas mal intencionadas, Hinata!_

Ela engoliu em seco e afastou-se um passo, atordoada. Neji também percebera que aquele namoro nada tinha de afetivo? Era doloroso ouvir a verdade da única pessoa que não a olhava com desprezo em sua família.

_- Não vê que a única coisa que esse cara quer é t-_

_- Eu sei! _– A morena gritou, interrompendo. Lágrimas já molhavam a face alva quando os perolados encontraram-se novamente. _– Eu s-sei que o Sasuke n-não me ama. E quem me ama, Neji? _– A pergunta fez o primo assustar-se, o suficiente para se aproximar do corpo trêmulo e frágil à sua frente, mas a mão pequena o impediu espalmando-se contra o seu peito. _– Pare de me olhar assim!_

Sasuke escondeu as mãos nos bolsos acompanhando a conversa com a expressão aparentemente entediada. Os negros, no entanto, não perdiam um detalhe sequer dos gestos da namorada. Havia certo deleite na íris avermelhada.

_- Olhar como? _– O rapaz questionou, aturdido.

_- Com essa maldita pena! _– A jovem gritou outra vez. _– Neji, você não se preocupa comigo. _– A acusatória fora baixa, quase doentia. – _Você preza pela sua imagem de quem protege a frágil prima!_

_- Não! _– Ele também gritou, confuso e irritado. _– Eu me preocupo com você! Veja o que esse sujeito está fazendo, isolando-a das pessoas! _– Fitou-a em um breve silêncio e com mais calma afirmou categoricamente: – _Ele é cruel, Hinata!_

A morena distanciou-se alguns passos, curvando os ombros levemente. Não demorou para permitir-se soltar um riso melancólico e triste, quase comovente. Quando o rosto níveo elevou-se havia desapontamento nos perolados, misturados com o brilho da raiva e mágoa. Neji nunca vira aqueles olhos tão expressivos.

_- Sasuke é tudo o que tenho. _– E sem dizer mais nada, abandonou o ginásio vazio, ciente de que não estaria sozinha.

.

Afinal, _ele _sempre a seguia.

Sempre a tinha por perto, como uma sombra.

.

_- Não concorda com seu primo, Hinata? _– A voz profunda do namorado causou um agradável arrepio na pele feminina.

Não se surpreendia com a pergunta, porque Sasuke sempre parecia interessado em sua opinião com relação à sua suposta índole. Era como se aguardasse uma concordância, uma afirmativa de que o achava vil e desumano.

_- Você nunca foi cruel comigo, Sasuke. _– Ela respondeu com simplicidade, sem cessar os passos calmos.

Às suas costas o Uchiha sorriu, _diabólico_.

Ah, Hinata era tão deliciosamente ingênua.

**~Owari.**

**N/A: **Aglaubia-linda, você sempre me apoiou nas minhas ideias malucas (rs). Obrigada pelo carinho. Espero que goste deste pequeno presente que **não **está adequado a alguém como você. =/ Desculpe por isso.

* * *

><p><strong>Olá, pessoal!<strong>

.

Certo, vocês devem estar se questionando:

**QUE PORCARIA FOI ESSA? **^^'

.

Essa OneShot estava melhor em minha cabeça, juro! (rs)

Ao escrevê-la, no entanto, acabei usando um perfil diferente (que nunca usei), sem demarcar tempo/espaço. Hm, não gostei do resultado, infelizmente.

.

No entanto, como sempre, **ME INTERESSA SABER O QUE VOCÊS ACHARAM!**

.

~**O QUE ACHARAM DO SASUKE E SUAS ATITUDES? **=)

Ok, não quis deixar em evidência, porque não era o foco da história. Mas, ele não era humano. **Sasuke era um demônio. **Tcharam! *leva pedrada*

.

~**O QUE ACHARAM DA HINATA E DO RELACIONAMENTO COM O SASUKE? **=O

Podem me matar, mas entenderão vendo a capa da história. ^^ (No Orkut ou no Nyah).

.

Eu realmente penso que algumas pessoas se mantêm em relacionamentos assim, com pouca afetividade e por outras razões que não somente viver uma experiência amorosa.

É triste, porque todos somos capazes de amar e sermos amados. =)

.

**Quero aproveitar e dizer que estou sumida. **{sério? ¬.¬ rs}

Minhas histórias estão sem atualização devido à falta de tempo.

No entanto, em breve teremos as Doubbles e Oneshots de prêmio do Desafio GaaHina. =) Só para divulgar, minha próxima história é uma **PeinHina** (rs).

.

**OBRIGADA POR NÃO DESISTIREM DE MIM.**

**Desculpem por desaparecer. Logo consigo atualizar algo. Prometo!**

.

**~Obrigada por lerem!~**

- Mesmo que eu não mereça. -

**Aguardo**

**.Flores ou Pedras.**

{Sapatadas, Chineladas e outras "Adas"}

**.Em reviews.**


End file.
